A New Beginning
by Elwenn Snape
Summary: Two Shot - Après la guerre, que reste t-il ? Des morts, des larmes et des pierres à reconstruire. Mais aussi des procès et de vies à sauver.


_**"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises"**_

 **Tout d'abord, meilleurs vœux à tous et à toutes. Que celle ci vous apporte, joie, bonheur, santé, amour, réussite et j'en passe.**  
 **Je reviens vers vous pour vous proposer un nouvel OS que j'ai longuement hésité à vous proposer.**  
 **Je sais déjà, au vu de la fin de ce chapitre, qu'une suite est obligatoire. Seulement, j'ai du mal à l'écrire.**  
 **Bonne lecture à vous et j'attend avec impatience vos retours. Ils sont pour nous, auteurs, une source de progression et nous donne envie de continuer à vous faire voyager et rêver avec nous.**

 **Bisous sur vos fronts.**

 _ **"Méfaits accomplis"**_

 **DISCLAMER : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'histoire.**

* * *

Le temps était couvert sur la falaise d'où le jeune homme brun observait les vagues venant se fracasser sur les rochers en contre-bas.  
La guerre était finie depuis deux mois. Deux mois de larmes, de corps sans vie, de pierres à reconstruire et de solitude.  
La première nuit, fût la plus éprouvante pour l'homme en haut de la falaise. La guerre était gagnée, mais à quel prix ? Combien étaient morts pour la liberté ? Combien de familles étaient brisées ? Lui même était brisé, coquille vide à la merci des vents de la côté de la petite Bretagne. Comment pouvait-il envisager une vie calme, posée, avec une femme et des enfants, alors que lui même n'avait jamais connu cela ? Qu'avait-il à lui offrir ? Rien, sinon un homme, triste, perdu et seul. Tellement seul. Bien sûr, ils étaient là, eux. Ils avaient toujours été là, à leur manière. Depuis le début. Mais n'avaient-ils pas eux aussi le droit au bonheur ? Ils s'étaient enfin trouvés. Après huit ans. Huit années à se chamailler, se tourner autour, s'envoyer des vacheries et autres coups bas, il était normal que le troisième du trio s'efface et les laissent enfin seuls, ensemble.

Mais ce n'était pas tant la solitude qui pesait sur l'esprit du brun à lunettes. Une question tournait en boucle sans son chef. Où était il ? Le corps de l'homme aux lourdes robes noires avait disparu. Après avoir récupéré les larmes contenant les souvenirs de l'homme dans la Cabane Hurlante cette nuit là, les trois rouge et or, avaient laisser le corps sans vie du Maître de potions étendu dans son propre sang. L'homme était mort à cause de la folie d'un succédané d'humain. Voldemort n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchit ce jour là. Penser que la Baguette de Sureau obéissait à Snape, et non à Malfoy Jr, celui qui avait désarmer Dumbledore, ou encore à lui, lui qui avait à son tour désarmer Draco Malfoy. Le soit disant Plus Grand Mage Noir De Tous Les Temps, avait visiblement perdu plus que son nez lors de sa renaissance. Cette constatation fît éclater de rire Harry. Un rire, rauque, éraillé, comme si sa voix n'avait pas servie depuis des jours, ce qui était sûrement le cas, après tout. Surpris lui même par le son sortant de son être, il s'arrêta brusquement, prit d'une quinte de toux, vite suivit par une nouvelle crise de larmes. Comment pouvait-il rire alors que tant d'autres ne pourraient plus. Remus, qui ne connaîtrait jamais les joies et les peines de son fils. Fred, dont le rire, ne fera plus jamais écho avec celui de son jumeau, George. Tonks, Sirius, Lavande, Severus et tous les autres. Tous ces rires éteins à jamais. Alors pourquoi le sien aurait le droit de résonner quand il était celui par qui tout avait commencé ? Tout commencé, mais aussi tout fini. N'avait-il pas tué le Lord Noir ? Cela faisait-il de lui un meurtrier ? Ses parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Dobby, Severus, Voldemort.  
Beaucoup de morts pour un enfant de dix sept ans.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry, ne vit pas que ses pas l'avait dangereusement rapproché du bord de la falaise. Il fît un pas de plus et son corps bascula. La longue chute débuta. Dumbledore avait il ressenti cela aussi, ou était il mort avant ? Se demanda Harry au lieu de sortir sa baguette et de lancer un sort de coussinage. Mais à quoi bon. Après tout, il était mort lui aussi dans cette forêt cette nuit là. Il n'était revenu que parce que Dumbledore lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas fini le travail.  
Tel son lointain ancêtre, il accueilli la mort comme une vieille amie. Les yeux toujours clos, le vent lui brûlant les paupières, il se concentra sur les gens qu'il voulait revoir là-bas, si « là-bas » il y avait.  
Puis soudain tout s'arrêta. Plus de vent, plus de sensation de corps tombant. Était-il mort ? Possible.  
Rouvrant les yeux, il retint un hoquet de stupeur. Il lévitai à cinquante centimètres du sol, arrêté par un sortilège bien connu, pour leur avoir sauver la vie lors de leur cambriolage de Gringotts. Seulement ce n'était pas les orbes chocolat, brillant de colère qui le fusillait du regard. Non. Mais les deux onyx honni, où la colère et la fatigue, se disputait la part belle.

-S..Severus ? Parvint à demander Harry avant de sombre dans l'inconscience.

0o0o0o0

Ce n'est qu'à la tombée de la nuit que le brun repris pied avec la réalité.

Tâtonnant pour trouver ses lunettes, il découvrit qu'il était dans son lit. Il vivait dans la maison bretonne que ses parents lui avait légué. Une maison typique, de pierres, aux volets bleus et où les hortensias et les agapanthes, se disputaient les meilleures places au soleil. Le toit d'ardoise avait besoin d'un coup de jeune, mais Harry s'était dit qu'il avait le temps pour ça.

-Là, Potter. Lui répondit un murmure à peine audible, venant de sa gauche.

-Oh ! Merci Professeur

Il chaussa ses lunettes sur son nez et d'un coup de poignet désinvolte alluma l'ampoule du plafond.  
Alors que la lumière augmentait progressivement, il découvrit que Snape était assis sur son lit. Son visage ne laissait entrevoir que de la fatigue, mais aucun autre sentiments. Ses yeux par contre, n'était que colère. Le long de son cou, la morsure mortelle - enfin pas si mortelle que ça apparemment – de Nagini, luisait. Les chaires nouvelles, brillaient, mais c'était propre et soigné. Une multitude de question déferla dans la tête de Harry. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Que fait il là ?

-Silence, Potter. On ne s'entend plus penser. Cingla le murmure rauque de l'homme.

-Pardon, Professeur. Bredouilla Harry

-Ce n'est rien. Si je trouvais quelqu'un que tout le monde pense mort, assis sur mon lit, je me poserai aussi des questions. Chuchota le plus âgé.

-Mais pour l'heure, reprit-il, je voudrais savoir ce qu'il vous à prit. Était-ce un accident ou volontaire de votre part ? Vous aviez largement le temps de sortir votre baguette, non ? Gronda la voix sourde de colère de son ancien professeur.

-Non ce n'était pas volontaire de ma part, et oui j'avais le temps, mais le voulais-je seulement. Répondit le plus jeune de manière brutale.

-J'ai passé seize années de ma vie à vous protéger, et dès que j'ai le dos tourné, vous vous foutez en l'air ? Si j'avais su. Murmura Severus en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Il sorti une fiole de sa poche intérieur.

-Tenez, buvez ça. Et non je ne cherche pas à vous empoisonner Potter, sinon pourquoi vous sauver ? Releva le Maître de Potion, face à la grimace de son ancien élève.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda suspicieux le brun

-Une potion calmante. Ça va réguler un peu votre esprit qui tourne à pleins régime et fait trop de bruit.

-Merci Pro... professeur, souffla t-il dans un murmure

Harry porta la fiole à ses lèvres et avec une fausse grimace de dégoût en avala le contenu. Il la rendit à l'adulte avec un haussement de sourcil très snapien. Le professeur de potion la rempocha et regarda les traits et le corps du plus jeune se détendre.  
Une seule question resta, là, parasite, à encombrer l'esprit de Harry.

-Allez y Potter posez la, votre question. Marmonna Severus qui voyait bien que son vis à vis se débattait avec ses pensées.

-Non. Tout d'abord, nous allons mangé. Vous êtes pâle à faire peur. La salle de bain, se trouve par là. Vous trouverez des vêtements propres dans l'armoire. On se retrouve dans la cuisine.

N'attendant pas de réponse du plus vieux, Harry se leva et parti faire le dîner.

0o0o0o0

Il était en train de poser la deuxième pâte feuilletée -maison- sur la tourte que Severus faisait son apparition. Ses cheveux, propres tombaient sur ses épaules. Il était vêtu d'un sweat et d'un jean que Harry savait siens, soumis à un sort d'agrandissement. Sans ses lourdes robes de maître de potions, il était mince et plutôt bel homme. Harry lui offrit un sourire et lui tendit un verre de vin.

-Vin, de je ne sais plus où, mais il vient de la cave de James, alors je suppose qu'il est bon. Commenta le Gryffondor.

-C'est un Coteau du Languedoc. Dit Severus après avoir goûter. Dites moi que vous ne l'avez pas utilisé pour cuisiner. S'horrifia l'oeunologue amateur.

-Non du tout. La cave est rangée avec un côté « pour cuisiner » et un autre « pour déguster ». Je sais que pour vous je ne suis qu'un stupide Gryffondor, mais mes moldus m'ont quand même appris à lire.

-Et à cuisiner, si je me fît à la douce odeur émanant du four. Répliqua Severus.

-En même temps si je ne cuisinai, je me prenait des coups. A choisir...

Le Maître de Potion savait que le jeune Potter n'était pas à sa place dans sa famille. La tante Pétunia il la connaissait bien. Il n'aurait pas été étonné que Harry soit appelé le monstre à longueur de journée. Quand à l'homme qu'elle avait épouser, il ne devait pas retenir sa force quand il frappait  
Ce qui étonna le plus vieux, c'est que le plus jeune en parle avec une telle désinvolture. Bien sûr, il ne montra rien et n'encouragea pas les confessions. Il n'était pas psy' pour adolescent en perdition.

-Professeur ?

-Mmh ?

-Je vous demandais comment vous m'aviez retrouvé.

Harry avait bien vu la lueur de colère dans les onyx de son professeur à l'évocation de sa vie chez ses moldus, mais si lui acceptait le traitement qu'il avait reçu, et ce sans se poser en victime, alors les autres devaient en faire de même. Il avait eu une « famille » et non une enfance dans un orphelinat comme Tom. Il s'estimait chanceux et gagnant.

-Je connais cette maison.

-...

-Oui, nous y venions avec votre mère et vos grands-parents. Tout ça c'était avant Poudlard. Et bien sûr Tuny restai chez ses grands-parents, sinon ce n'était pas des vacances, mais un calvaire.

-Donc c'est la maison de Lily et non de James. En déduisit Harry.

-En effet. C'est la maison de votre _mère_ et non celle de votre _père._ Insista Severus en appuyant sur les titres de Lily et James. Vos grands-parents Evans, l'ont offert à Lily pour son mariage.

-Cela ne m'explique pas comment vous saviez que je serai là. J'ai trois ou quatre autres domaines où me planquer.

-Oui mais tous en Angleterre. Et même sans la Trace, le ministère saurai quelles protections de quels domaines ont été réactivés.

-Ils ne me laisseront jamais en paix n'est ce pas ? S'enquit Harry

-Non pas pour le moment en tout cas. Vous êtes le Survivant, le Sauveur, le Héros, et vous vous êtes fait la malle. Qui sait que vous êtes ici ?

-Hermione et Draco

-Draco ? Vraiment. Pourquoi ?

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules et se re-concentra sur le repas. Snape n'avait pas vraiment répondu à sa question, mais après tout chacun ses secrets. S'il avait pu trouver la maison pour le ramener jusque dans son lit, alors cela voulait dire qu'a un moment ou un autre, Lily ou James l'avait inclus dans les protections. Mais pourquoi ?

0o0o0o0

-C'était délicieux, Monsieur Potter. Félicita Severus à la fin du repas après une dernière part de tarte au chocolat, maison.

-Merci professeur. Désirez vous une tasse de thé, de café ou un des nombreux digestifs peuplant le bar ?

-Un thé, oui pourquoi pas. Répondit l'aîné

-Allons au salon, les fauteuils sont des plus confortables. Enjoignit Harry tout en mettant la bouilloire sur le poêle.

Faire la cuisine à la moldue ne le posait aucun problème. Il admirait Molly Weasley qui pouvait sortir un rôti cuit à point, le tout grâce à la magie.  
Le sifflement de la bouilloire le fît revenir à lui. Il sorti du placard la boîte de Earl Grey en vrac qu'il s'était offert en arrivant. Il avait découvert le breuvage avec la Tante Pétunia. Elle lui demandait tous les après midi de préparer un plateau avec des petits gâteaux, pour elle et ses commères d'amies. Une fois le thé fait, il subtilisait le sachet et se faisait une tasse. Il aimait cette amertume et l'apprêté de la boisson. Ce souvenir lui tira un sourire. C'est avec ce même sourire qu'il fît son entrée dans le salon, le plateau dans les mains.

-Earl Grey, infusé juste comme il faut et ses petits gâteaux maison à la bergamote. Annonça t-il avec le ton d'un majordome.

-Gâteaux maison ? Vous m'épatez Potter. Il y a-t-il quelque chose que vous ne sachiez faire ?

-Il y a bien les potions. Et encore cela n'est que du point de vu de mon ancien professeur. Ce dernier mettait un point d'honneur à faire de ma vie un enfer en cours. Offrit le brun avec un sourire n'atteignant cependant pas ses yeux.

La remarque tira un rictus à l'adulte. Il avait bien compris le sous entendu et reconnaissait volontiers avoir été une ordure finie avec Potter.

-Touché. Je plaide coupable

-Je ne parlais pas de vous. L'homme était irascible, sombre, froid, portant de lourdes robes noires et le cheveux gras. J'appris plus tard que ce fait était dû a une huile de protection contre les effluves de potions. Mais bon. Vous ne lui ressemblez pas vraiment, a part le sens de l'humour peut être.

-Vous savez je suis toujours l'odieux professeur, le bâtard graisseux, l'homme honni des donjons.

-Peut être, peut être pas. De toute façon pour tout le monde, vous êtes mort.

-Un mal pour un bien. Je n'ai plus rien. Je suis celui qui à tuer le Grand Mage Blanc et torturer des enfants placer sous sa protection. Qui voudrait de moi vivant ?

-Moi... murmura si bas Harry, que Severus douta d'avoir entendu.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Interrogea par dessus sa tasse l'adulte.

Celle là, il ne s'y attendait pas. Pourquoi Potter, voudrait de lui et surtout comment ?  
Il avait vingt ans de plus que le jeune. Il pouvait être son père. Severus Tobias Snape, père du Survivant. Il en aurait rit. Mais surtout, s'il avait eu un enfant avec Lily, ils n'auraient pas été la cible du Lord, si on se référait à la Prophétie et au fait qu'il n'aurait pas embrassé la cause -perdue- du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est Longbottom qui en aurait été la victime. Et est-ce que cela aurait fait une différence ? Bien sûr. Lady Augusta Longbottom aurait veillé sur son petit fils et ce dernier aurait été prêt. Préparé. Et surtout, soustrait de l'influence de Dumbledore.

-Professeur ?

-Oui, Potter ? Repondit l'homme d'une voix presque douce

-Je vous demande pardon. Je vais me coucher. Votre chambre est en face de la mienne, au premier. Bonne nuit.

Plantant le professeur dans son fauteuil Chesterfield de cuir couleur chocolat, Harry déguerpi comme s'il avait le Lord Noir aux trousses.  
Severus resta là, scotché dans son fauteuil toute la nuit. Harry était parti complètement paniqué par ses paroles.  
Fatigué, Severus finit par s'endormir dans le salon. Le réveil promettait d'être douloureux pour ses cervicales, mais qu'importe.

0o0o0o0 

Ce n'est que lorsque le soleil pointa le bout de ses premiers rayons que Harry se présenta dans le salon avec une fiole de potion.

-Professeur ? Monsieur ? P..

Le sorcier émergea dès que Harry posa sa main sur son épaule pour le secouer un peu. Il accueilli le plus jeune en le menaçant de sa baguette.  
Harry lui sourit et repoussa la longue tige d'aubépine d'une main douce.

-Bonjour, tenez une potion pour vos cervicales. Et non je ne cherche pas vous empoisonner sinon je l'aurais déjà fait avec le dîner hier soir. Offrit Harry, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Posant sa baguette sur sa cuisse, le Maître de Potion, prit la fiole, la renifla -métier oblige- et satisfait, l'avala d'un trait.

-Merci, dit-il dans un murmure.

D'un signe de tête, Harry ressorti et se réfugia dans la salle de bain. Se déshabillant, il repensa à sa longue nuit de veille. Si Snape avait dormit, ce n'était pas son cas. Il avait ressassé ses paroles sans relâche. Que lui avait il prit de dire ça _-ça-_ à voix haute.  
A présent sous le jet brûlant de la douche, il se demanda ce que Hermione en dirait. Elle le fustigerait d'abord d'avoir parlé trop vite. Puis elle ne chercherait pas trop longtemps. Snape était le dernier adulte vivant de l'âge de ses parents, et Harry voyait en lui une figure paternelle qui lui avait tant manquée. Sauf que pour Hermione et tous les autres, Snape était mort, et son corps aux abandonnés absents. Pas plus avancé dans ses réflexions, il se lava, se sécha et parti faire le petit déjeuner. Il devait aussi songer à aller faire des courses. Les réserves s'amenuiseraient plus rapidement à deux. Fidèle à ses habitudes d'homme seul, il enfila un boxer noir et descendit à la cuisine.

Alors qu'il remplissait la bouilloire au robinet face à la fenêtre, il vit la nouvelle chouette de Hermione arriver. Il se refusait encore à remplacer Hedwige, c'était donc la jeune femme qui avait acquis un rapace. De plus Hermès était surveillé, le temps que Draco soit innocenté. D'ailleurs c'était sans doute du procès auquel la lettre à la patte de Owly, faisait référence. Harry lui ouvrit et la laissa aller se poser sur la table de la cuisine.

-Bonjour ma belle. Comment va ta maîtresse ? Demanda Harry, qui se vit gratifié d'un pincement de bec affectueux.

-Oh, tu m'en vois ravis. Tiens voilà pour toi.

Il ôta la lettre cachetée de la patte de la Chevèche et découvrit la belle écriture de sa meilleure amie.

-*-*-*-

 _Petit frère,_

 _Comment vas tu ? Je sais que tout cela a prit fin il y a seulement deux mois, mais le Ministère veut en finir au plus vite._

 _Les premiers procès ont déjà eu lieu et nous avons besoin de ton témoignage pour sauver Norbert. (s'il apprend ça, je vais me faire tuer)_

 _Soit là, demain quatre juillet mil neuf cent quatre vingt dix neuf à dix heures dans la Salle du Magenmagot. Prends place du côté de la défense et en aucun cas à ton siège de Lord._

 _On compte sur toi._

 _Je t'embrasse et t'aime fort._

 _Ta grande sœur._

 _*-*-*-*_

-Bien on dirait que la retraite du héros prend fin Owly. Attends, je vais répondre à la frangine.

-*-*-*-

 _Mione,_

 _Comme je le disais à l'instant à Owly -oui je parle à ta chouette- la retraite du héros prend déjà fin._

 _En effet, je ne pense pas que Norbert, soit très adéquat pour parler de ton compagnon, mais après ce sont tous les deux des dragons (oui j'ai compris l'analogie, tu dois être fière de moi)_

 _Je serai là demain à neuf heures trente avec ton café préféré à notre entrée._

 _Je t'embrasse et t'aime aussi grande sœur._

 _H_

 _*-*-*-*_

-Tiens Owly, apporte ça à Mione, s'il te plaît.

Il referma la fenêtre à demi après l'envol de la chouette et se retrouva face à un Snape au sourcil relevé.  
Ne recevant aucun commentaire sarcastique sur le fait de parler à un oiseau, Harry retourna à sa tâche première et sorti du frigidaire, les œufs et le bacon.  
D'un informulé et sans baguette, il alluma le poêle. Le paquet de bacon entre les dents, il tira une poêle du placard et y cassa les œufs d'une main. Libéré, il entreprit de mettre à cuire le bacon à même le poêle. Surveillant ses cuissons, il ordonna aux assiettes d'un geste de poignet de se mettre à table suivies des couverts, verres et tasses.  
Toujours sans un mot, il posa la poêle d'œufs brouillés sur la table et sorti les toasts du grille-pain.  
C'est ce moment que choisit Draco pour débouler sans préambule dans la cuisine par la cheminée.

-Non mais franchement, parler de moi comme... parrain ?

Harry ne sut pas déterminer lequel des deux ex-serpentards étaient le plus pâle des deux.

-Dray, pourquoi tu ne m'as... professeur ?

Hermione venait à son tour de franchir la cheminée.

Harry se pinça l'arête du nez à la Snape et d'un geste figea tout le monde.

-Bon le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que vous me facilitez la tâche. Je vais vous libérer, vous allez sagement vous asseoir et m'écouter. Compris ?

Trois clignements de paupières lui répondirent. Avoir Snape entier à son écoute était quelque chose de grisant, se dit Harry.

-Bien, puisque tout le monde a choisi de se réunir dans _ma_ cuisine en ce beau mais frais matin de mai, allons-y. Il donna aux deux nouveaux arrivants une tasse de thé, prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

-Oui le professeur Snape est vivant. Comment ? J'en sais rien, mais le connaissant il avait prévu le coup et un antidote. D'ailleurs je pense qu'il faudra un jour remercier Arthur Weasley pour cela.  
Oui je l'héberge, mais seulement depuis hier. Comme vous, je le pensais mort. Il m'a une nouvelle fois sauvé la vie, et non Hermione c'était un accident, ajouta t-il alors que la brune ouvrait la bouche.  
-Et pour finir, oui Draco ton nom de code est Norbert mais après tout, vous êtes tous deux des dragons alors ne rouspète pas. La prochaine fois cela sera « la fouine », « le blond » ou encore tiens « l'aristo ». Ah et au fait, professeur, Draco et moi sommes amis depuis la première année, et personne n'y a rien vu, sauf Mione évidement qui est sa compagne depuis deux ans déjà. Qui reprend du thé ?

Un silence pesant se déploya dans la cuisine de pierres anciennes. N'en faisant cas, Harry prit son petit déjeuner comme si personne n'était là.

-Tu ne pourrais pas mettre un tee shirt comme tout le monde, petit frère ? Demanda Hermione

-Je pourrais, mais je suis chez moi, tu m'as déjà vu ainsi, tout comme Draco. Et le professeur... et bien, je m'en fiche.

-Langage. Claqua la voix rauque de l'homme aux cheveux ébènes.

-Comme je le disais, je suis chez moi, mais je vais faire exception. Pardonnez mon vocabulaire professeur.

Sur ce, il se leva, alla dans la buanderie, tira un jean et un sweat du panier à linge propre et les enfila. Il passa une paire de chaussettes dépareillées -Tante Pétunia aurait hurlé au crime- et se jeta enfin un puissant glamour.

-Je vais faire des courses. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas sortir de la maison. Les aurors français patrouillent non loin. A tout à l'heure.

Et il sorti, plantant là, une rouge et or perplexe, un Serpentard muet et un mort, tout à fait vivant.

0o0o0o0 

Lorsqu'il revint une heure plus tard, il s'attendait à ce que Hermione et Draco soient repartis en Angleterre chez les parents de la première et que Severus ait trouvé le labo de potion, mais non. Les trois visiteurs étaient à présent dans le salon en train de discuter du procès à venir. Il posa ses achats sur la table qui avait été débarrassée des restes du petit déjeuner et rangea ses courses. D'une oreille distraite, il écoutait le plaidoyer que Hermione avait préparé. Bien évidement, personne ne voulait défendre le fils Malfoy. Ponctuellement, Severus commentait et donnait des arguments plus convaincants, ou démontait purement et simplement la défense.

Laissant les denrées prévues pour le déjeuner, le Sauveur, se cala dans le chambranle de la porte de son salon alors que la conversation déviait sur le couple.

-Potter a dit tout à l'heure que vous étiez en couple depuis deux ans. Comment se fait il que je n'en ai rien su et surtout que Dumbledore n'ait rien vu ?

-Tu sais parrain, si tu veux que quelque chose ne se sache pas dans ce château, ne le fais pas. Émit Draco

-Mais encore ? S'impatienta le-dit parrain.

-En fait certains savent. Harry, Neville, Luna et un Serpentard.

-Quel serpent ?

-Cela n'a pas d'importance, il n'est plus. Murmura Draco

-Et Weasley dans tout ça ?

-Oh Ronald... cela n'a pas été évident, surtout lors de la chasse aux Horcruxes. Mais il aurait été difficile de partir sans lui. L'autre avantage était que pendant ce temps là, Draco était sauf auprès de vous. Même si, oui je sais ce que vous avez fait. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, ils seraient tous morts à l'heure qu'il est. Ils vous pardonnent, soyez en sûr. Offrit Hermione.

-Mmm .. et donc sept années d'amitié et personne n'a rien vu ? Je suis épaté. Je doute de votre réelle affection chez les Rouges et Or, Potter. Dit Severus en se retournant vers la porte.

-Oh ne doutez point. J'ai failli finir chez vous, vous savez ? Le Choixpeau pensait que je réaliserait de grandes choses. Mais comme Ron m'avait parlé des maisons et que j'avais appris que Voldemort était de celle là, j'ai pris peur. Pas très Gryffondor, n'est ce pas ? Il a pensé alors à me mettre chez les lions. Il jugeait que j'y serais en sécurité. Quelle ironie. Termina celui qui était à présent assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil du professeur de potion.

-Après quant à être amis, cela tenait plus de la relation au départ. Les piques, les insultes et les bagarres étaient réelles, mais c'est vite devenu lassant. Alors lorsque Draco a eu cette mission de tuer Dumbledore, on a mis fin à tout ça. C'est Hermione qui à réparé l'armoire à disparaître. La faire passer pour cassée le plus longtemps possible a été une autre paire de manche. Le plus compliqué était d'échapper aux deux gorilles.

-Les deux gorilles ? Releva Snape

-Crabbe et Goyle Jr.

-Oh, pas des flèches ces deux là, pour sûr. Commenta Severus.

-Non mais pour jouer les rapporteurs, là pas de souci. Affirma Hermione. Combien de fois n'ai-je pas dû les droguer, les assommer, les semer et j'en passe. Même sous la cape de Harry, nous n'étions pas sûrs d'être en sécurité.

-Le moment où on a cru que c'était foutu, c'est la fois où vous vous êtes interposé le soir de la fête de Slug'. Draco venait pour nous dire que Bellatrix avait réussi à faire un aller et retour. C'était calculé et tout a failli tourner en catastrophe. Au final nous n'avons réussi qu'à ralentir le processus. Dumbledore est mort en juin. Nous avions gagné six mois. Ce n'était pas mal. Conclu Harry.

-Je suis désolé, si j'ai failli faire capoter votre mission. Mais j'avais fait le serment inviolable de Dumbledore, puis de Cissa. Si je ne faisais pas tout pour vous dissuader, je ne pouvais pas jouer le rôle que Dumbledore m'avait attribué. Le but était d'entrer dans les bonnes grâces du Lord pour pouvoir récupérer le contrôle de l'école. Que se serait-il passé si les Carrow avaient été à la place ? Hein ? Perdit patience Severus.

-On sait tout ça. Et on ne vous en veut pas. Vous avez exécuté les dernières volontés d'un vieux fou, et si Poudlard n'avait pas été d'accord, vous n'auriez jamais eu l'accès au bureau directorial comme Ombrage à l'époque. Dit Harry en posant une main réconfortante sur l'avant bras gauche de l'adulte. Ce dernier se tendit, puis ressentant la sincérité du garçon, s'apaisa.

-Vous avez raison, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver. Peu de personnes font preuves d'autant de pardon.

-Moi je vous pardonne, professeur.

-Tu sais de quoi il en retourne. Déclara Draco peu habitué à dévoiler ses sentiments.

-Vous voyez, vous en avez déjà trois. Et je suis sûr que Neville et Luna vous ont aussi pardonnés. Si vous voulez revenir parmi les vivants, on fera en sorte que tous sachent, ce que vous avez fait et sacrifié pour notre liberté. S'emporta Hermione.

-Merci... murmura le sombre professeur de potion, plus mal à l'aise que jamais.

Personne n'avait pris la peine de demander pardon ou encore de remercier l'homme. Il était logique pour les autres que Snape soit l'acteur des actes qu'eux-même se refusaient à faire ou même à penser faire. Alors le remercier n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses. Mais que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et Potter le fassent était surprenant et déstabilisant pour lui.

-Bon aller, Mione, Dray, vous m'aidez avec le déjeuner ? Changea habilement de sujet, Harry.

-Bien sûr ! Répondit en cœur le couple qui se leva dans le même temps, et prit la direction de la cuisine.

-Professeur, si vous voulez, vous pouvez aller vous reposer. Offrit Harry dans un doux sourire.

-Merci c'est gentil, mais pour rien au monde, je ne veux louper le si aristocratique Draco Malfoy faire la cuisine.

C'est donc avec le sourire aux lèvres que les deux anciens ennemis, prirent à leur tour le chemin de la cuisine. 

0o0o0o0 

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme. Le déjeuner, léger, avait été pris sur la terrasse qui donnait une vue imprenable sur la mer. Le temps clair et ensoleillé, prêtait à lézarder au soleil, mais Harry avait des potions sur le feu et laissa les tourtereaux rentrer à Londres. De toute façon, ils les reverrait le lendemain.  
Il était à présent dans le labo de la maison, au sous-sol, creusé à même la falaise en compagnie du professeur Snape.

Deux grandes baies vitrées magiques donnaient dans la mer, comme dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Severus en fût touché et se laissa alors emporter par un flot de souvenirs. Il était déjà venu ici. Il avait aidé Lily à aménager le laboratoire. Les baies vitrées étaient son idée et la réalisation de Lily. Elle avait toujours été très douée en enchantements et sortilèges.

-Vraiment, Lily était une sacrée préparatrice. Tout à été pensé pour le confort du potionniste. S'extasia Severus.

-Et encore vous n'avez pas vu la réserve de potions finies. Il y a de quoi tenir un siège. Rit Harry.

-Elle a été faite au début de la guerre, ça revient à tenir siège, non ?

-C'est vrai. Bon cette potion, que donne-t-elle ? Se demanda à voix haute le petit brun.

-Je ne la reconnais pas. S'exclama septique, Severus.

-Normal, elle n'existe pas. Du moins pas encore.

-VOUS ? Créer une potion ? Merlin, je dois être mort, tout compte fait.

-Dans ce cas, on est mort tous les deux. Non vous ne rêvez pas. Je travaille dessus depuis un moment déjà. C'est Dray qui m'en a donné l'idée.

-De quoi s'agit-il ? S'enquit Snape, plus qu'impressionné par son ancien élève.

-Vous connaissez l'amour des moldus pour les tatouages ?

-Oui et que cela reste entre nous, j'y ai aussi succombé, quand j'étais jeune. Avoua le Maître.

-Ah oui ? Curieusement j'aurais pensé que la marque vous aurait suffit.

-C'était avant ça. Je voulais rendre hommage à la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi.

-Lily ?

Le silence de Severus répondit pour lui. Lui et Lily avaient été lors de leur été de cinquième année chez un tatoueur.

-Oui, un bouquet d'asphodèles, de jacinthes et de colchiques.

-Des liliacées médicinales. Cela ressemble bien à Lily. Et elle, en portait elle un ?

-Oui et pas un vif d'or...

-Quoi donc alors ?

-Et bien si je l'ai fait avant le marquage du Lord, et qu'elle était avec moi, c'est un tatouage qui me représentait, jeune homme.

-Oh... Laissez moi réfléchir... pas un serpent, trop facile si quelqu'un le voyait... Un chaudron ?

-Oui, un chaudron noir avec des volutes de potions aquarelles en émanant.

-Aquarelles ?

-Oh ne vous moquez pas jeune cornichon ! Votre mère voyait en moi un homme qu'elle seule savait voir. Donc oui aquarelles. S'emporta faussement Severus

Harry riait maintenant aux éclats. Cependant, il n'en oubliait pas moins sa potion et y jeta dans le même temps de l'huile de calendula. Ses vertus cicatrisantes termineraient le travail de la potion.

-De l'huile essentielle directement dans une potion chaude ? S'étonna à nouveau Severus.

-La potion est tiède et l'huile n'est pas pure. Elle va donc bien se mélanger. Aucun souci.

-Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit à quoi elle va servir.

-N'en avez vous pas une idée ?

-Vous voulez effacer un tatouage avec ?

-Non pas un tatouage. Ça ! Dit il alors qu'il empoignait le bras gauche de Severus et remontait sa manche de sweat. 

0o0o0o0 

Dire que Severus était surpris était un euphémisme. Harry Potter, son élève le plus nul de sa promotion, avait créé une potion dans le but de faire disparaître la Marque des Ténèbres. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une blague. Il était vraiment mort.

Il se pinça mais la douleur lui appris, que non il était bien vivant.

-Si c'est une blague Potter, elle est de très mauvais goût. Feula Severus

-Non je ne rigole pas avec ça, Professeur. Si on veut que vous puissiez, vous et Draco vous réinsérer dans la vie active, on doit prouver vos implications pour la Lumière, puis face au Magenmagot, on retira cette Marque. Si elle disparaît, elle prouvera votre honnêteté. Je ne peux pas perdre Dray, ni vous, maintenant que vous êtes revenu.

-Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire Potter. Et si cela ne marche pas ? Comment allez vous la tester ?

-Cette partie ne va pas vous plaire, mais je n'ai pas d'autre moyen.

-Qu'avez vous fait ? S'horrifia le plus vieux.

-Rien d'illégal, mais j'aurai préféré ne pas avoir à le faire.

-Parlez Potter ! Rugit Severus en s'approchant dangereusement du jeune.

-Ouvrez la caisse, là bas. Vous saurez.

Severus se retourna vivement et en trois enjambées avait atteint le lourd coffre posé dans le coin de la pièce.  
L'ouvrant il retint un cri de stupeur. Là se trouvait pas un, ni deux, mais six avant bras gauche, portant la Marque.  
Dans un haut le cœur, Severus claqua le couvercle du coffre et quitta le labo sans un mot, ni un regard pour Harry.  
Harry savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de montrer au Professeur la finalité de son projet. Mais comment faire disparaître la Marque sur les corps après la Bataille de Poudlard. La potion était presque finie et ne restait que le temps de pause lorsque la bataille avait éclatée. Ils avaient d'abord pensé à l'offrir à Severus, mais sa mort avait compromis le test. Le solution B avait alors été mise en place. Ils n'auraient pas le résultat final optimal, mais au moins la marque s'estomperait au maximum comme lors de la disparition de Voldemort. Si la potion marchait. Sur un sujet consentant et sincère, elle devait disparaître et laisser la peau lisse et neuve comme avant.  
Dépité Harry, mit sa potion en stase et parti à la recherche de l'homme.  
Après un tour dans la maison, il sorti et trouva l'homme face à la falaise. Ce dernier, droit laissait le vent jouer avec ses cheveux et le balancer au gré des rafales. Cependant l'homme était si raide et crispé que même une tornade ne l'aurai pas fait ciller.  
Ne sachant pas trop que faire, Harry resta un instant à regarder l'homme.  
Severus était fier, mais pour qui savait regarder, il était voûté et des sanglots silencieux venait faire tressauter ses épaules. Touché par la détresse que le Maître de Potions affichait – jamais ses élèves n'auraient imaginé le voir pleurer un jour- Harry se rapprocha jusqu'à se tenir à ses côtés. N'esquissant aucun geste, il attendit le regard vers la mer.  
Il avait l'impression qu'une éternité était passée quand l'homme posa une main sur son épaule.

-Merci. Lâcha t-il en resserrant son étreinte sur l'épaule de son cadet.

-Pourquoi professeur ?

-Pour m'avoir empêcher de partir, pour m'avoir laisser pleurer, pour être là et pour tenter de nous réhabilité Draco et moi. Et je pense que l'on peut laisser tomber le « professeur » et le « Potter », tu ne crois pas ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui contrôle les allers et venues. Et oui je veux que vous ayez le droit à la vie vous aussi, tout comme Dray.

-Tu ne contrôles pas les barrières de ta maison ? Demanda incrédule Severus

-Pas celles vous concernant, non

-Mais... ?

-Lily à mit une close dans le testament. La chaumière de Petite Bretagne est la seule où les barrières ne sont pas manipulables tant que, et je cite : « vous n'aurez pas compris » Personnellement je ne comprend pas mais je m'en fiche. Vous êtes là, vivant et moi cela me va amplement.  
Ne me dites pas que j'ai dit ça à voix haute ? S'horrifia Harry, le regard tourné vers Severus.

-J'ai bien peur que si. Tu as dis la même chose hier soir, et tu as fui. Pas cette fois. Explique moi.

-...

-Je ne vais pas te mettre une retenue ou t'enlever des points. Qu'en est il de ce courage griffondorien ?

-Vous êtes le dernier de la promotion de James, Sirius, Remus et Lily. Vous les avez connu, supportés, haïs, aimés. Je pense, comme le dirai Mione, que je vois en vous la figure paternelle qu'il me manque. Bon il se fait tard, je vais faire le dîner.

Et une fois de plus Harry, prit la fuite face à ses paroles. Mais au moins, elles avaient été dites en connaissances de cause. 

0o0o0o0 

Le jeune griffon avait trouvé refuge dans la cuisine. Malgré des années à faire le ménage, et la cuisine pour les Dursley, sans jamais rien manger, sa passion pour la cuisine n'avait pas disparue.  
C'est donc les mains dans le bac d'eau que Severus retrouva Harry. Ce dernier finissais de laver les légumes avant de s'attaquer à leur épluchage.  
Severus avait réfléchit et l'esprit clair, il avait prit quelques bûches pour se donner contenance plus qu'autre chose.

-Où veux tu que je pose ces bûches ? Demanda t-il en entrant.

-Oh, met ça là près du poêle. D'ailleurs peux tu l'allumer s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr, je peux faire quelque chose ?

-Les légumes ? Comme ça je peux commencer le poisson ?

Avec un sourire, Severus prit l'économe des mains de Harry et commença son labeur à la moldue.  
Il avait toujours aimé faire des choses de ses mains. La cuisine et les potions étaient pareil pour lui. Et pour Harry aussi visiblement.  
De son côté Harry écaillait, vidait et ouvrait en porte feuille l'églefin qu'il avait prit à la cirée le matin même.  
Il s'empara ensuite d'un plat en terre cuite, déposa le poisson et coupa les légumes fraîchement épluchés. Une grosse brunoise plus tard, le poisson parti au four avec sa garniture.

-Viendrais tu avec moi chercher du vin pour ce soir ? Demanda Harry à Severus qui, depuis la fin de sa tâche observait les gestes sûres du plus jeune.

-Après toi. Offrit comme seule réponse l'aîné.

Se levant il passa devant Harry pour lui tenir la porte. Cette dernière donnait sur la cave et le labo. L'endroit, parfaitement entretenu était comme on l'attendait d'une cave. Humide, froide et sablonneuse. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui prit de court le sombre professeur. Ce qui le laissa sur place, c'est que la cave était exactement comme ils l'avaient laissé avec Lily. Un pan de mur pour les millésimes, parfaitement étiquetés, par cépages et années et un pan pour le vin de tous les jours. Le peu de casiers vide prouvait que la cave n'avait pas été visitée depuis qu'ils avaient fini de la remplir. Il manquait ça et là quelques bouteilles, mais Severus savait que c'étaient celles que Harry avait ouvert ces deux derniers mois.

-Severus, tu es avec moi ? S'enquit le plus jeune

-Oui, excuses moi, c'est comme on l'avait laissé avec ta mère, formula le potioniste, comme si cette simple phrase expliquait tout.

-Oh ! Je me disais aussi que James, ne pouvait pas avoir été si organisé, rit Harry en prenant le chemin de l'étagère des vins les moins précieux.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Cela en est déjà une, mais je t'en pris.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne savait pas que le jeune lion pouvait avoir une telle répartie. Il était passé à côté de bien des choses en le prenant pour son père. D'ailleurs à y bien regardé, le rouge et or, était un savant mélange de Lily et étonnement, on y trouvait aussi des attitudes de Draco.  
Se retenant de rire, il reporta son regard sur son cadet qui le regardait avec bienveillance, attendant visiblement la question.

-Pourquoi parles tu des tes parents par leur prénoms ?

La question était on ne peut plus directe mais au moins elle avait le mérite d'être claire.

-Comment voudrais tu que je les nomment ? Papa ? Maman ? Oui c'est ce qu'ils furent, mais je ne m'en souviens pas. Je ne sais rien d'eux, seulement ce que les gens on bien voulu me dire. Sirius encensait James, son frère de cœur, Remus parlait de lui comme sauveur, pour lui avoir offert l'amitié qu'il ne pensait pas mérité. Et Lily, a part que j'ai ses yeux et qu'elle était rousse, comme Gin', je ne sais rien d'autre. Alors pour moi ce sont des inconnus. Dans mon cœur ils auront toujours une place, je ne les renie pas, non, c'est …

-Je comprend, ne te justifie pas. Ni Albus, ni Minerva, n'ont cherchés à combler le manque que tes parents ont laissés ?

-Non, ils m'ont toujours pensé heureux chez les Dursley.

Il avait presque craché la dernière phrase, comme si « heureux » et « Dursley » ne pouvaient aller ensemble dans la même phrase.

-Après tout, vivre avec la sœur, de sa mère, ça doit fournir des anecdotes et de l'amour, non ? S'enquit Harry avec cynisme.

-Oh connaissant Tuny et son amour pour la Magie en effet, cela à dut être une partie de plaisir, ces seize années.

Tout en parlant, Severus avait sélectionné une bouteille d'un blanc du sud de la France, un Bandol. D'un geste du menton, il avait indiqué la sortie et les deux hommes étaient à nouveau dans la cuisine. A présent Severus débouchait la bouteille au liquide jaune et Harry vérifiait son poisson. La cuisson de ce dernier était parfaite, et d'un accord commun, ils passèrent à table.  
Une nouvelle fois, le repas, fût délicieux. Harry était vraiment doué et une fois encore Severus se mit une claque mentale d'avoir tant dénigré le jeune homme pendant les six années de cours de potions.

Le repas se termina sur une coupe de glace de chez Fortescue. L'aîné haussa un sourcil s'étonnant de la chose et demandant implicitement à l'autre, comment. Un simple haussement d'épaule, fût la seule réponse qu'il obtint. Que pouvait bien avoir fait le grand Harry Potter, pour pouvoir se fournir de la glace, provenant de Grande Bretagne, tout en vivant en France et en passant au travers des contrôles du Ministère ? Ne trouvant réponse dans sa coupe, il se pinça l'arrête du nez. Ce geste déclencha l'hilarité de l'autre homme.

-Qu'est ce qu'il vous fait rire Potter ? Seriez vous en train de rire à mes dépends ?

-Oh, nous sommes revenu au Potter ? Et bien professeur, je n'ai rien fait de plus que transplaner chez Floréan, lui acheter de la glace et revenir. Tout le monde peut le faire.

-Transplaner depuis la France vers l'Angleterre, tout le monde ne peut pas le faire Harry.

-Si, même toi, d'ailleurs, tu le faisais certainement quand l'autre serpent te convoquait. Seulement, tu ne le savais pas.

-L'autre Serpent comme tu dis, était toujours en Angleterre.

-En es tu si sûr ? Le problème avec les sorciers, et surtout les sangs-purs, c'est leur manque d'imagination.

-Expliques toi.

-J'ai remarqué que beaucoup de choses étaient soit disant pas faisable en magie. Mais c'est faux. C'est la restriction que les sorciers y mettent qui rendent ces choses impossible. La Magie n'a de limite que celle que ton esprit lui impose. Tiens attends, regardes.

Harry, se leva et dans un mouvement fluide, se transforma en un magnifique ocelot aux yeux vert émeraudes. Allons bon, Potter était lui aussi un animagus. Et un félin, cela devrait plaire à Minerva quand il lui raconterai, se dit Severus, avant de se souvenir que la femme, le pensait mort et traître. Avant de partir dans de sombres pensées, une patte, vint se poser sur son bras. Levant les yeux, il se retrouva face au félin. Ce dernier leva alors la tête, comme pour lui indiquer l'ampoule au plafond.

-Tu veux que je regarde l'ampoule ?

Un hochement de tête lui répondit par l'affirmative.

-D'accord et ?

Et l'ampoule passa au vert serpentard, puis au rouge, au orange, avant de se fixer en un vert émeraude semblable aux yeux du félin.

-C'est toi qui à fait ça ?

-Oui, répondit l'ocelot.

Non l'humain qui avait reprit sa place. Se dernier regarda l'ampoule et la changea à nouveau pour lui rendre sa couleur fade d'origine. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il la change et mette un luminaire à la place.

-Je.. attend il me faut un truc fort là, dit alors Severus en esquissant un geste pour se lever.

Il allait pousser sa chaise, quand un verre de whisky apparu devant lui. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre l'exploit, il porta le verre à ses lèvres et bu une gorgé du breuvage noir. Définitivement pas du whisky pur-feu et encore moins écossais.

-Whisky breton au sarrasin. Un beau breuvage que ce dernier. Informa Harry, qui regardait le liquide se mouvoir dans le verre de son invité.

-Certes. Alors expliques moi en quoi ta petite démonstration me prouve, à part que le Sauveur peut faire tout ce qu'il veut.

-Mais toi aussi. Si tu penses qu'une fois animagus, tu n'es plus doué de magie c'est de la connerie. Que Merlin me pardonne mais la seule chose qui freine la Magie, ce sont les lois et les politiciens. Certes, il faut des restrictions, sinon on aurait des Voldemort à tous les coins de rue, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que correctement appréhendée, la Magie est partout. Les moldus on pour ça, une imagination débordante. Sinon, comment croiraient ils aux magiciens de rue. Ce sont des sorciers, comme toi et moi, mais les moldus n'en ont pas peur, parce qu'ils croient. L'imagination est le plus grand des pouvoirs des moldus. Essais, tu verras.

Septique mais néanmoins la curiosité piquée, Severus vida son verre d'un trait, se leva et bientôt à sa place se tint un renard blanc avec une ligne noire, courant du haut de la tête jusqu'à la pointe de la queue. L'animal était magnifique et Harry eut la pensée fugace que c'était tout à fait logique qu'un renard se présente à lui et non une chauve-souris. L'homme était aussi mystérieux que ces canidés et son âme aussi pure que sa fourrure. A ce moment de sa réflexion, Harry se dit aussi qu'il devrait y aller mollo sur le vin. Secouant la tête pour remettre ses idées en place, il s'approcha du Maître de Potion, et demanda l'autorisation de le toucher. Le renard, porta son nez dans le creux de sa main et le laissa lui administrer une caresse.

-Maintenant, penses à l'ampoule et fais la changer de couleur. Si tu te dis que c'est pas possible, tu n'arrivera à rien. Penses comme un moldu, qui s'imagine avoir des pouvoirs. Ou si tu préfère comme un enfant qui chercherait à faire comme papa et maman. Je sais que c'est réducteur, pas la peine de faire ces yeux là, ça prend pas, surtout sous la forme d'un si adorable renard, se moqua Harry, se redressant évitant ainsi le coup de dent rageur du canidé blanc.

Il vit alors le renard Severus, fusillé du regard la pauvre ampoule, qui au lieu de changer de couleur, comme demandé explosa en une pluie de verre. Avant que les morceaux ne touchent le sol, un simple _reparo_ informulé de la part de Harry et l'ampoule reprit sa place. Le même manège se reproduisit une demie douzaine de fois, avant que la lueur de l'ampoule, ne prenne finalement une jolie teinte bleue.  
Fière de son tour, le renard, se mit alors à japper dans la cuisine, avant de se rendre compte de son comportement et de redevenir, le Maître de Potion.

-Quoi ?! J'aime le bleu, ça vous étonne ?

-Oh mais je n'ai rien dis professeur !

-Je te demande pardon, je t'agresse alors que tu n'y es pour rien.

Dire que Harry était sonné, aurait été un euphémisme. Si on lui avait dit un jour que le professeur de Potion, Severus Snape, lui demanderai pardon il aurai envoyé le pauvre hère à St Mungo sans réfléchir plus en avant.  
Il offrit un sourire bienveillant à l'autre homme lui prouvant qu'il acceptait ses excuses.

-Tu me crois maintenant ? C'est une différence entre le loup-garou et l'animagus. J'ai suffisamment lut la page 394 de mon livre de troisième année, pour le savoir. L'animagus, la transformation est contrôlée, donc choisi. Et surtout le sorcier, sait qui, et ce qu'il est.

-Donc il est tout à fait logique, qu'il reste pleinement en possession de ses pouvoirs. La seule restriction est la magie sans baguette.

-C'est ça. C'est pour ça que très peu peuvent le faire. On s'est énormément entraîné pour y arriver.

-On ?

-Hermione, Dray, Luna et Neville. Luna aime à nous appeler les Héritiers. Un de chaque maison et leur leader. Au début ça m'a fait grincer des dents, mais au final, elle n'avait pas tord, comme toujours.

-Aux dernières nouvelles aucun de vous n'est Poufsouffle, releva l'aîné.

-Non, mais Nev' est plus loyal que n'importe qui et il nous à révélé qu'il aurai dut être un Sable et Or. Mais il ne voulait pas décevoir sa grand-mère et à demandé à aller chez les lions. Et Hermione, qu'on se le dise, est tout autant une Aigle que moi un Serpent.

-Donc seule la petite Lovegood et Draco sont bien à leur place ?

-Non plus, parce qu'il en faut du courage pour affronter les moqueries qu'elle a endurée, et Draco ne lui dit pas mais sous ses grands airs, c'est un petit lion. Rien qu'a voir comment il est avec Mione. C'est adorable.

-Tu parles du Grand, du Sublime Draco Lucius Malfoy, là ? S'enquit Severus, qui avait trouvé la bouteille de whisky entre temps.

-En effet, mais ne lui répètes surtout pas ou sinon Voldemort n'aura été qu'un entraînement face à la fureur du dragon !

-N'as tu pas un procès demain ? Demanda Severus, après un léger regard vers la vielle horloge du salon

-Si, mais j'ai la potion à finir, si je veux acquitter Draco il me l'a faut prête.

-Vas tu vraiment faire les essais sur ces bouts de bras ? Grinça l'autre homme.

-Pas vraiment le choix, il faut que ça marche. Et non je ne le ferai pas sur toi, en dehors d'un tribunal. D'ailleurs demain, tu viens avec moi.

-Et pourquoi ? Qui te dis que je veux reprendre une vie normale ?

-Très bien, reste caché là tout le reste de ta vie. Je ne te retiens pas. Mais sache que tôt ou tard, ils seront que tu es toujours vivant. Ta baguette est fichée. Et quand la vérité éclatera je ne serai peut être plus là, pour t'aider. Je ne tiens pas à retourné vivre en Angleterre de sitôt, mais mes amis sont là bas. Et une fois que Draco sera libre, il épousera Mione et on partira tous, eux, Neville, Luna et moi. Le Manoir Malfoy, sera détruit, mes propriétés seront scellées jusqu'à nouvel ordre de ma part et on ne reviendra pas avant un moment. Alors soit tu restes là, à ne pas pouvoir sortir, et devoir voler pour manger, soit tu viens avec moi demain, on t'innocente et tu pars avec nous ou tu reviens à la maison, ici, chez toi. Cherches pas à retourné à l'Impasse, elle à été brûlée. Tu as la nuit pour réfléchir. Bonne nuit Severus.

Après un dernier regard, Harry, prit, non pas le chemin de sa chambre, mais celui du labo. Il avait des tests à faire et la journée de demain était bien trop proche à son goût. 

* * *

_**"Lumos"**_

 **Voilà, donc le premier chapitre du two shot. J'ai les idées pour le deuxième et dernier chapitre, mais pour le moment, je n'arrive pas à les ordonner. ça va venir, pas t'inquiétude. Cependant je ne peux pour le moment vous donner une deadline. I'm so sorry.**

 **Bisous les loulous.**

 _ **"Nox"**_


End file.
